Quand l'amour se fait haïr
by Kaela Naoki
Summary: Kyoko est troublée. Le président lui a demander de faire un choix, vivre avec l'idée que Ren en épouse une autre ou tentée sa chance...de plus qu'elle merveilleuse occasion la white day apporte-t-elle ! [Commence au Scan 202 du manga. ]
1. Chapter 1 : La Question

**Cela est ma toute première fan fiction owo Donc voilà...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Kyoko avançait à pas lent. Elle était bouleversée par l'image que le Président lui avait mis en tête et qui maintenant se refusait à la quitter. Voir Tsuruga Ren épouser une autre femme..? Pourrait-elle seulement le supporter? Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tendit qu'elle s'arrêtait brusquement. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui, mais elle haïssait en tout point l'amour en lui même. Que pouvait-elle faire? De plus Ren ne la verrait sans doute jamais autrement que comme sa Kohai. Elle avala difficilement, plus jamais elle ne voulait revivre se qu'elle avait vécu. Rien que d'y songé, rien qu'un petit instant lui fessait sentir une monté de rage et de colère accompagné de mini-démon.

Mogami-san?»

Kyoko releva son regard vers la personne familière qui c'était adressé à elle et pendant un instant son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Ren était si près d'elle que la jeune fille avait la chance de sentir son parfum. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet. Sans doute avait-il remarqué que ses yeux étaient rougis et boursouflé comme si elle avait pleurer des heures et des heures se qui dans son cas n'était pas vraiment faux. Elle esquiva un sourire d'actrice ayant subitement envie de disparaître.

Tsuruga-San...

Tout vas bien? Pourquoi pleurez-vous? Quelques chose est arrivé?

La rousse respira difficilement, elle était loin d'avoir envie de raconté se qui l'avait fait pleurer. Or, qu'arriverait il si elle refusait de raconté ce qui l'avait mis dans tout ses états? Se souvenant de la fois ou elle avait été pourchassé par le gros lion qu'était Ren et son sourire maléfiquement rayonant, tout les membres de son corps se mirent a tremblés complètement effrayé.

Ren...qu'a tu encore fait à Kyoko-chan? Demanda soudainement le manager du Brun affolé.

Kyoko respirait de plus en plus vite tendis que sont cerveau, lui, fessait de la fumée à force de chercher une soudaine solution. Elle devait mentir. Elle devait à tout prix trouver quelques chose à dire...quelques choses qui l'excuserait à ce sujet.

Je...j'ai eu une mauvaise note dans un examen. » Bafouilla rapidement la jeune fille espérant que l'acteur marche dans son mensonge

Yashiro sembla se calmer tout comme Ren qui soupira soudainement beaucoup plus détendu.

Ce n'est que ça ...» souffla l'acteur. «Mogami-San comme tes examen arrivent voulez vous que je vous aide a révisé ce que vous n'avez pas compris?»

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise.

Je ne voudrais pas dérangé senpai...» soufla-t-elle doucement

Yashiro y voyant la une occasion en or de rapproché les deux acteur s'approcha doucement.

Et par la même occasion tu pourrais t'assurer qu'il mange correctement...»

Le regard de Kyoko s'ilumina, bien sur! Tsuruga-San l'aiderait avec ses examens et elle pourrait cuisiné pour lui s'assurant ainsi que l'acteur ne se retourne pas sur des horribles plats congelé. Doucement la jeune fille tourna son regard innocent vers l'acteur qui lui souria doucement

Pourquoi pas ...se soir? »

Sans même pensé au fait que c'était le jour de la white Day, les yeux de Kyoko s'illuminaire .

C'est correcte pour moi aussi..»

Ren souria doucement a son tours

A ce soir alors?»

Oui a ce soir » souffla-t-elle en réponse.


	2. Chapter 2 : Cadeau spécial

**Voilà le chapitre 2 :3 Effectivement, il y a une suite a tout cela ! Je vais écrire régulièrement (a toute les semaines normalement :3)**

**caby : Non effectivement, il y a une suite :o Pardon de ne pas avoir précisé :3 J'espère que ça te plaira... 3**

**Chapitre 2**

Kyoko inspira un grand coup. Le reste de la journée avait semblé une éternité. L'image de Ren bien vêtu disant oui à une autre fille devant l'autel, la torturait encore. Pourrait-elle acceptée cela si son senpai se présentait devant elle en lui annonçant ses fiançails prochaines ? Elle soupira. Ses mini-démons volaient au tours d'elle l'enveloppant d'une aura noire et déprimée. Elle devait se décider au plus vite sinon le Président allait s'impatienter. Elle soupira derechef, regardant la photo placardé à son mur. Aimer, pourquoi était-ce difficile ? Et puis, Ren lui avait dit non? Quelqu'un avait déjà son cœur. Bien sur, Il ne l'avait pas dit à elle à proprement parler, mais à Bo oui. «Ah...qu'elle doit être merveilleuse et magnifique...» songea la jeune fille un léger pincement au cœur. Se relevant du sol, elle ouvrit légèrement son sac d'école dans lequel elle rangea rapidement ses cahier scolaire, puis elle descendit au premier étage et salua le chef et son épouse avant de sortir et de partir pour aller chez Ren.

Ren venait a peine d'arrivé à son appartement. Toute la journée, il avait eu le supplice d'entendre Yashiro lui posé mille et une question sur la possibilité d'un cadeau spécial. Bien sur qu'il y avait songé. Après tout, la fille d'ont il était amoureux avait pris la peine de lui donner un petit quelques chose lors de la st-valentin et la coutume voulait qu'il lui réponde mais...bien évidement, il l'avait vue sur le pas de la porte complètement terrorisée. Elle s'en voulait sans doute de lui avoir fait un suçons alors qu'elle était dans le rôle de Setsu... alors qu'en serait-il s'il lui offrait quelques chose? Il soupira tristement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde ainsi son sang-froid quand il s'agissait d'elle hein ? Quand il l'avait vue pleurer devant le bâtiment de LME, il avait un moment arrêté de respiré. Il l'avait revue à cette époque lointaine ou il suffisait de lui tendre une pierre pour que la jeune fille retrouve sont magnifique sourire. Il étouffa un rire. Lorsque finalement on sonna a la porte.

Kyoko attendait sur le pas de la porte, regardant ses pieds jusqu'au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le brun qui la regarda avec un doux sourire

**- Bonsoir Mogami-san...Entre»**

Ne se faisant pas attendre, la jeune fille entra dans l'appartement. Elle avait pris soin de passer à l'épicerie afin d'acheter les ingrédients pour le repas qu'elle comptait préparé et Ren se contenta doucement de prendre les sacs afin de l'aider à les apportés dans la cuisine. Puis il s'éloigna un instant regardant la jeune fille s'attelée a la tache.

**«Mogami-san, je viens d'arriver...cela te dérange si je vais prendre une douche ?» **

Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent tendis qu'une image se glissait dans sa tête...Ren sous la douche...elle avait vue Cain une fois lorsqu'elle jouait Setsu et après tout Cain était Ren...Elle bafouilla

**«Euh...Oui oui...je vais préparé a manger pendant ce temps...» **

Le brun lacha un petit sourire en voyant la gêne de la rouquine mais ne la taquinant pas trop avec ça de peur qu'elle tente de s'échapé en courant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille quant-à elle prépara le repas, essayant de pensé a autres chose mais étant littéralement en panique a l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était une jeune fille respectable et non une obsedé!

Ren se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'habilla moins formellement. Séchant rapidement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, il se dirigea enfin vers le salon ou la table était servie d'une multitude de plats tous plus appétissant les un que les autres. Il souria et chercha l'adorable cuisinière qui revenait avec deux bol et qui vira littéralement cramoisie quand elle croisa le regard du Brun. Puis rapidement il alla s'asseoir a table en face d'elle et ils commencèrent à manger, racontant leur journée. Et dire que dans peu de temps il devrait se séparé d'elle» songeais le brun attristé par tout ça. Mais bon les examens passaient en premier évidement. Toutefois, que ferait-il sans son charme protecteur ? Elle lui avait été bien utile et maintenant on lui enlevait... Il soupira. La jeune fille quant-à elle ramassait les plats allant tout rangé dans la cuisine elle revenue un instant après.

**«Merci pour ce repas Mogami-san, c'était délicieux.»**

La jeune fille eu un petit sourire gêné puis venu s'asseoir auprès de lui avec ses cahiers, timidement, elle regarda son Senpai avec attention tendis que ce dernier lisait rapidement ce qu'il y avait dans les cahiers. En moins de deux heure tout était était terminé et la jeune fille rangeait ses cahier.

**«Bon, je vais rentrer...»** lacha la jeune fille en fermant finalement son sac

Ren qui était partit un instant dans sa chambre revenue rapidement un petit paquet dans les mains et un air déçu sur le visage

**«Il est tard...je vais aller te reconduire. Il est trop dangereux pour une jeune fille de sortir seule...»**

La jeune fille aquesa faiblement observant Ren s'avancer doucement

**«Tien j'ai quelques chose pour toi»** Souffla-t-il doucement en lui tendant le paquet.

Elle sursauta «Pour moi?» songeât-elle étonné tendis que son senpai lui remettait doucement le paquet. Ren esquiva un sourire et le plus élégamment possible s'installa sur le sofa de son appartement afin d'observé les réactions de la rouquine qui les mains tremblantes ouvrit le cadeau et arrêta de respiré

**«Non c'est trop...!»** souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Ren «Senpai, je ne peut pas accepté...»

Ren fit une moue d'enfant décu, tel que Cain Heel l'aurait fait et regarda la jeune actrice. Kyoko reposa son regard sur le fameux cadeau : Une paire de boucle d'oreille blanche en forme de rose dans lequel de légère pierre rappellait un peu son collier. Elle releva les yeux s'attendant a voir que le brun n'avait pas bougé mais au lieux de ça il c'était retrouvé devant elle, très près d'elle et la clouait presque face a lui.

**«Accepte les. Elles sont pour toi.»**

Ren passa sa main sur la joue de l'actrice et doucement il venue glissé sont doigt le long de la ligne de mâchoire de celle ci avec une infime douceur. L'actrice quand a elle était figé, son cœur

battait a forte allure et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire...Son senpai...Tsuruga Ren, l'homme qu'elle aimait... Le directeur aurait voulue qu'elle continue qu'elle s'aissise l'occasion et pourtant elle restait la...après tout l'acteur jouait peut être la comédie. Ren alla doucement caressé l'oreille de la jeune fille qui doucement approcha sa bouche de son oreille

**«Accepte les s'il te plais.»**


	3. Chapter 3 : Surprise sombre

Irisys : Hum...Non je ne sais même pas se que c'est XD Mais je fait mon possible pour corrigé ! Je ne suis pas très bonne mais j'espère qu'au fur et a mesure je m'améliorerai. Sinon merci pour le commentaire :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Kyoko était pétrifier sur place. Ren avait repris son sérieux et s'était éloigné reprenant son masque d'indifférence. Elle aurait du tendre une perche, mais en fait elle n'y avait même pas pensée... Comment pouvait-elle accepté d'aimer, alors qu'elle était encore entrain de recoller les morceaux ? Qu'elle se réparait elle même ? Qu'enfin elle apprenait a savoir qui elle était véritablement ce qu'elle aimait. Pour la toute première fois, elle avait le contrôle de sa vie et ce type avait réussie a mettre la main sur son coeur... Elle expira. Ren s'adosa au mur, posant son regard sur elle. L'indifférence cachais sa frustration. Il avait presque envie de lui demandé s'il la dégouttait a ce point. Il soupira derechef.

**«Mogami-San... Ne prend pas tout au sérieux... si tu ne les veux pas, débarrasse toi en.» **

La rouquine leva les yeux vers Ren apeurés mais blessé dans un sens. Était-il fâché contre elle ? Ses yeux brillère d'inquiétude tendis que son regard cherchait inévitablement le siens. Un regard froid ...distant. Elle recula.

**«Je...je m'excuse Tsuruga-San...Je m'excuse! je les adores...elles sont splendides»** soufla-t-elle en états d'urgence se repliant, complètement fondu en excuse.

Le brun soupira. Encore des excuses... son regard se calma et il se réaprocha doucement, l'observant du regard. Elle était vraiment adorable, mais la voir se plier en excuse car il l'avait une fois de plus effrayé..

**«Mogami-san...Tu veux que je t'aide a les mettres...?» **

La rouqine releva son regard vers le brun et rougissa, serrant boitié dans ses mains

**«Si cela ne vous dérange pas...»**

Ren s'approcha rapidement et tout en douceur, il pris le petit paquet des mains de la jeune fille. Prenant une boucle d'oreille entre ses doigt, allant caressé avec douceur l'oreille de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un légé frisson de délice. Il clipsa la boucle d'oreille avec habilité puis répéta le shémat avec la deuxième oreille. Il regarda le visage de la jeune fille qui avait pris une teinte cramasie et son coeur se serra, son regard chercher a fuir dans le sol tendis que l'homme debout devant elle la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras en ce moment précis. Kyoko leva son regard vers lui avec timidité et s'arrêta un instant. Ren affichait un air de douceur infinis...d'envie.. un air que Katsuki de Dark Moon aurait eu envers Mizuki...Un regard emplis de tendresse..d'amour. Son coeur chavira un instant tendis que c'est Kyoko démon tentait de fuir a toute jambes avant de brûler vif sous l'apaisante lumière que dégageais l'acteur. Toute fois elle était cloué sur place captivé mais terrorise dans un autre sens... La tensions de l'air s'éleva et le silence avait pris d'Asseau l'appartement a nouveau quand le téléphone raisonna. Ren cligna des yeux avant de

plongé la main dans sa poche de pantalon pour ensuite répondre

**«Président ? Mogami-san ? Euh oui elle est avec moi...»** Souffla le brun lâchant un regard interrogateur sur la jeune fille **«Oh d'accord...je vois...»** Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis il termina par déclaré deux petit Oui avant de saluer sont interlocuteur et de raccroché le plus poliment possible.

Kyoko le regarda ne comprenant rien a la situation «Qu'arrive-t-il ?» Elle était inquiète, on la cherchait peut être ? La patrone peut être ? Ren regarda la jeune fille légèrement perplexe **«Le Président veux nous voir dans son bureau dès demain matin. De plus, Il tient a se que tu reste ici pour la nuit...Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment.»**

Le regard de la rousse s'écarquilla «Hein ? mais ...mais non..ce n'est pas convenable...et ...» «Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dort ici. Tu pourra dormir dans la chambre d'ami, quelqu'un vas passé te porter des vêtements tout a l'heure» répliqua Ren d'une vois détaché. Il ignorait ce que le président leur voulait mais cela semblait être très sérieux. Mogami était de nouveau en panique, réalisant ce que voulait sans aucun doute dire le coup de fil imprévue...Le président voulait qu'elle reste dormir chez Ren a tout pris..?! Et ils voulaient les voir le lendemain ensemble ? Tentait-il de subtilement les rapproché? La jeune fille lâcha un soupire de désespoirs ayant l'impression d'être conviens a l'abbatoire. Le président allait peut être dire a Ren qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?! Mais il lui avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas... elle soupira torturé.

**«Mogami-san tout vas bien ?» **

elle sursauta et hocha automatiquement de la tête. Elle ne savait plus trop a quoi pensé.

**«Allons dormir..»** soufla Ren.

La jeune actrice chengea de couleur mais se relevant elle alla dans la chambre d'ami. Pourquoi cela la troublait-elle autant ? elle avait dormis avec lui dans le même lit du temps qu'elle jouait Setsuka. Bien sur...elle était en pause, en pause le temps de ses examens finaux. Pourquoi cela la rendait-elle si triste...? Sans doute car elle ne pourait plus être a ses côtés de cette façons avant un moment...elle s'installa au lit et se fut sur ses pensés que la jeune fille trouva finalement morphé.

Le petit matin arriva rapidement et Kyoko fut tiré du lit par un bruit de sonnette. Ren dormait encore et ne voulait pas que celui ci s'éveille, elle alla a la porte et ouvrit. Un livreur lui tendis gentiment les sac avant de repartir tout bonnement. Laissant la rousse prise avec les luxueux vêtement que sans aucun doute le président avait fait préparé pour elle. Elle soupira, elle n'avait toutefois rien d'autre a se mettre...Elle pourrait sans doute les rendres plus tard ? Allant a la cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigidaire découragé. Ils devaient manger un minimum avant de partir. Avec tout les ingrédients a sa porté elle concocta un déjeuné pour elle et son senpai qui ne tarda pas a se réveillé. Arrivant dans la cuisine il allèrent s'asseoir pour manger et tout se déroula normalement. C'était une étrange routine qui dans un sens leur donnais des airs de mariés. Se qui véritablement ne leur déplaisait pas. Suite a cela, chacun leur tours il allèrent a la salle de bain, se douché et se préparé. Kyoko enfila les vêtement qu'ont lui avait fait envoyé et une fois les cheveux coiffé, elle et Ren quittèrent l'appartement.

Enfin dans les appartement privé de Président, Kyoko se tenait les mains, bien assise face a une tasse de thée, elle savait parfaitement que quelques chose allait se produire. Mais quoi ? Elle baissa les yeux vers le plancher tendis que Ren assis dans un siège était tout aussi perplexe. Le président entra dans la pièce ou il avait fait attendre ses invités et alla s'asseoir. Un air sérieux au lèvre.

**«Mogami-san...» **

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Lory, complètement terrorisé. La tension était papable. Le président semblait trop marqué par la nouvelle qu'il voulait annoncer puis doucement il kacha le morceau qui eu l'effet d'une bombe.

**«Ta mère viens te chercher...» **


	4. Chapter 4 : Le choc

**Désolé de faire si court...et d'avoir tant de temps...j'ai eu des soucis de rentré scolaire et d'autres problèmes dans le genre x) Le prochain devrais être plus long... j'ai déjà une idée en tête**

ermione33 : Effectivement, C'est une bonne idée pour les accents... Je devrais faire ça quand j'aurai le temps, pour le moment j'ai repris les études et je m'impliques dans un club de natation se qui

fait que j'ai un peu moins de temps... d'ou le fait que mon chapitre arrive en retard ToT Oui j'imagine souvent cela aussi x) D'après moi, Saéna aura un puissant impact dans l'histoire...mais

bon...Bonne lecture :3

Serah : Merci de me lire :3 Oh je vais voir ça... parmis les gens que je connais... :3

Ciale : Merci beaucoup 3 J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira :3 Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Kyoko lâcha un petit cri de terreur. Avait-elle bien entendu ? La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs reprises complètement terrorise. Elle ne rêvait pas et pourtant c'était en plein cauchemar qu'elle se sentait nager. Sa mère, cette odieuse femme qui l'avait froidement laissé derrière, venait quoi ? La chercher ? Pourquoi faire? Un frisson glacer remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune actrice qui avala avec difficulté. Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour comprendre que Saéna, sa propre mère la détestait. Cette femme était-elle vraiment résolue a gâché l'existence de sa propre enfant Si Saéna la ramènerait, quel enfer vivrait-elle par la suite ? Elle devrait tout laisser...abandonner ce qu'elle avait construit en si peu de temps, laisser ses seuls amis et les gens qu'elle aimait derrière elle. Son regard s'assombrissais tendis qu'elle relevait la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet du président.

**- Je...cette femme...je ne repartirai pas avec elle.»** lâcha t-elle d'un air sombre.

Le président soupira fessant signe au serviteur présent dans la pièce de sortir. Puis, il glissa un petit regard à Ren sagement assis. Le brun n'avait émit aucun sons. Il s'était contenter de garder le silence, mais en lui tant de choses venait de s'éclairer. Il avait soudainement compris la raison de sa présence dans la pièce. Il allait la perdre. Kyoko allait sans aucun doute partir. Elle n'avait pas le choix après tout. Ren sentit le masque protecteur de ses sentiments ce fisseler et il tenta de rester le plus calme possible. Il avait trouver cela étrange aussi que le directeur l'eu 'inclus dans une conversation qui ne le regardait pas. Esperait-il dans un sens qu'ils trouvent à eux deux une solution pour garder la jeune fille a l'agence? Sans crier gare le président repris la parole, fessant sursauté a la fois Ren qui était en pleins songe, mais Kyoko d'ont le mini démon avait commencer à faire surface pour onduler autour d'elle.

**- Ta mère avait l'air assez inquiète...de plus tu est mineur et sous sa responsabilité. Tu n'a pas le choix...**

Les larmes montères au yeux de la jeune fille qui presque en suppliant regarda le président derechef.

**- S'il vous plait... il doit bien y avoir un moyen...Je ne veux pas y retourner...Je veux...Je veux continuer a pratiqué le jeu d'acteur...**

Les joues de la rouquine furent rapidement trempé de larmes tendis qu'elle luttait pour se calmer. Il était hors de question qu'elle suive gentiment Saéna. Elle avait abandonné sa vie pour Shotaro, ferait-elle de même avec sa mère ?

**- Mogami-san...»**

Kyoko sursauta, la voix douce et calme de son senpai fit faire un bon à son coeur et stoppa par la même occasion ses larmes. Pourquoi avait-il une voix si calme et un regard si doux ? Il était forcément fâcher ?! Et pourtant son sourire avait l'air d'être sincère. Elle avala. Son senpai devait forcement être fâcher. Elle se montrait d'une impolitesse exceptionnelle face à sa mère...

**- On trouvera une solution...»**

Son doux sourire sembla la rassuré et elle essuya rapidement ses larmes pour lui sourire a son tours, tendis que le président observait la scène, presque mal à l'aise. Il était clair et net que les deux jeunes gens face à lui s'aimait et pourtant...Aucun des deux n'osait le réalisé...toutefois cela n'était pas vraiment sa principale préoccupation. Ren avait l'air aussi résolue à garder la jeune fille près de lui que la jeune fille en question qui semblait s'être bien entêté à ne pas retourner chez sa mère... Il soupira. Une solution, oui il devait songer a une solution... Le silence s'éternisa, tendis que le président observait la jeune fille qu'il avait sous les yeux.

**- Quand sera t-elle là ?»** questiona soudainement Ren.

**- Au plus tard d'ici trois jours...»**

Le reste de la conversation sembla prendre une éternité. Kyoko n'écoutait même plus, troublé et désespéré. Comment pouvait-elle échaper a sa mère? Une larme naquit au creux de ses yeux tendis que son coeur se serrait. Peu importe combien elle désirait s'opposé au choix de sa mère, en serait-elle réellement capable ? N'était-elle pas déjà une horrible personnes alors en quoi le fait de désobéir a sa mère pourrait empiré son cas? Un peu plus tard, elle quitta le bureau du président a compagné par Ren qui la racompagna chez ses logeurs a qui elle fut incapable d'expliqué la situation. La rouquine ne savait qu'une chose : les prochains jours allait être pénible.


End file.
